thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind Enemy Lines
"Behind Enemy Lines" is the eighth and ninth chapters of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Quotes Part I Hulk: Puny Banner say bad men on island; bad men want hurt mutants. Banner say One-Eye want smash bad men; make bad men leave. (grinning savagely) Hulk good at smashing. ---- (seeing the ''Argo for the first time)'' Quicksilver: So it's a space-faring muscle-car. Big whoop. ---- Ms. Marvel: Well, I'll say this much for your League; you certainly can cause a ruckus. Flash: Wait 'till you see us on Monster-Movie Night. ---- Bruce Banner: I don't think I've ever tried to Hulk-out in live combat, before; this should prove interesting. Captain America: Just don't smash any of us, and we'll all do fine. ---- Hulk: Growing Man should watch own smashing; Hulk have own smashing to do. Giant Man: I'll keep that in mind… ---- F.O.H. soldier: The only reason I joined up was on account of I got sprung when the F.O.H. busted some of their guys out, a couple months ago; with guys like that Superman around, and psycho-freaks like the Batman, we're safer in jail! Vinny: Don't have to tell us twice. Jeez, it ain't enough we got mutants to deal with… ---- Cameron Hodge: You ruined my life, Worthington. You God-damn muties think you have everything; think you're so much better than us! Flash: With nuts like you, it's hard to argue. Part II Giant Man: I really hate to suggest it, guys, but it doesn't look good…. Hawkgirl: He'll pull through. Green Lantern: He always does. Quicksilver: Yeah, you just keep thinking that. (looks to Power Girl) So, if anyone needs a shoulder to cry on… Scarlet Witch: Don't even suggest it, Pietro!! If you ever say something like that ever again..!! Quicksilver: Why not?! You're all thinking it!! Fine; Super-Dork's a tough mother, I admit it, but that was a nuke! Nothing could have survived..! Hulk: No. Cape-Man okay. Cape-Man strong, like Hulk; big bomb not strong enough to hurt Hulk, so not strong enough to hurt Cape-Man. ---- Pyro: Blimey, what's it bloody take to off the wanker?? Iron Man: At this point, I don't think anything about that kid could surprise us, now. ---- Power Girl: You're sure you're okay? Superman: Aside from a mild case of energy-indigestion, that is. Power Girl: Good; it serves you right for doing something so dumb. ---- Hulk: Hulk not smart like Banner, but even Hulk know this wrong. ---- Magneto: So, Fury sends his lackeys to enforce this travesty, does he? Thor: Peace, friend. Iron Man: This doesn't have to get ugly. Just settle down… Magneto: …and watch you subjugate my people for a crime we are innocent of? I think not! ---- Magneto: (to Iron Man) You come against me with a suit of metal? No wonder we're called Homo superior. ---- Colossus: (to Magneto) You threatened my family with your powers, but let us see how well you fight like a man!! ---- Sabretooth: Figured it'd come to this, Short-Stuff. Wolverine: Good to know. ---- Winter Soldier: I love this job! (he and and several F.O.H. soldiers began firing) Flash: We always meet the crazies on this job. ---- Superman: Batman, there are two steam-lines just above their heads… Batman: Shot-in-the-Dark maneuver. Flash: I love that one! ---- Winter Soldier: (to Superman) Not bad, kid. All you need is a shield, now. ---- Winter Soldier: You're deluding yourself, kid. You honestly think that a pretender like you can change the world?! (Superman catches Winter Soldier fist) Superman: Yes. ---- Sinister: Well, you've certainly led us on a merry chase, but I'm afraid the jig, as they say, is up. Surrender now, and you may yet live. Spyke: And end up as your lab-rats? Pass. Sinister: DNA from a living specimen is preferable, but if you insist… ---- (Hulk is fighting off several rioters) Hulk: Hulk want smash, but Banner say no. Stupid Banner. ---- Captain America: Back in my day, what was good for America was good for everyone…and now…I just don't know. Superman: Well, maybe that was true, back then, but today, I think it's reversed: what's good for everyone is good for America. Captain America: You're wiser than you let on, son. Hard to believe you beat me out in the 'Nuclear-Bonehead-Maneuver' category! Superman: How do you figure that? Captain America: Well, at least I'' had enough sense to jump off the missile ''after I'd sabotaged it! Superman: Hey, pal, unlike you, I was at least marginally sure that I could survive it! (grimaced) A fact which has probably put me in the dog-house. Captain America: (shrugs) It happens. ---- Red Skull: Ve vill continue as planned. HYDRA vill reign supreme. Continuity *First appearances of Cameron Hodge and the Red Skull. *Carol Danvers becomes Ms. Marvel in this story and obtained her powers from the Kree spaceship in "Polarity". Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters